


Remus Prowls in the Night

by EggsterAndTheBacon



Series: Harry Potter Smutty Galores [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, but she likes it in the end?, im sorry this is terrible, moony is a bit rapey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggsterAndTheBacon/pseuds/EggsterAndTheBacon
Summary: Hermione waits up as she remembers how Remus had threatened her the previous day, believing she is going to be raped she's surprised to hear Remus' explanation on the whole ordeal.





	Remus Prowls in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the worst thing I've written!

Although it was kind of Sirius to lend her a room in his house, she must be honest with herself and admit it terrified her senseless with the amount of times she heard the creaking of doorways and shuffling of feet.

 

Hermione sat quietly at the end of her bed, a small lamp lighting up her room gently as her eyes glazed over the book she held gently in her hands.  
Although she appeared to be, she wasn't actually reading. Her heart raced in her chest, she could do this.

"Hermione," the voice growled from the doorway and terror quivered inside of her chest as she forced herself to stare at the words on the page, "I'm glad to see you waited up for me... Such a good girl".

Hermione closed the book with a small thump, dust rising up. "I didn't have much choice did I? Not with you pointing your wand at me like you did".

 

She could still remember it, the way he'd sat next to her in the meeting and no one had noticed. How his hand had slid up her thigh as it rubbed against her milky skin. His voice low and manacling "I need relief Hermione, need it more than you need your wand or... You need your parents", she could still remember the way her face morphed into that of shock as he grinned and licked his lips.

"Professor, please you're making me uncomfortable." She'd told him, as his thumb rubbed closer and closer to an area she hoped to never be touched. She sucked in a horrified breath, what the hell was he doing?

"Uncomfortable, eh?" He'd breathed into her ear "Drop the professor Hermione, I could be much more now" he grinned.

Hermione shook her head, trying to stand up, she'd tell the order and he'd have to leave her alone but - his hand on her leg was holding her down. She stared at him in horror as he pointed his wand at her on his lap. "Don't test me, I'm a much better wizard than you... I'll meet you at midnight Hermione, and don't worry... I'll be gentle".

 

Watching as he slipped away from the doorway and into her room she sucked in a breath, he took a step beside the bed and smiled lopsidedly at her.  
"We've been waiting up for you." He told her quietly.

"We?" She squeaked, was there someone else?

She watched as Remus nodded down to his crotch and a sob broke out of her throat.

He kneeled down and pressed his thumb to her lips and shushed her, "It'll be  
alright, I'll be gentle. Won't rush it, promise." Hermione let out another sob, louder than before. He leaned in and wrapped his arms around her as she cried into him, almost forgetting what he planned to do to her. He kissed the top of her head affectionately and her crying halted as he rocked her gently.  
He let go of her and waved his wand, the door slammed shut and Hermione let out a yelp. Remus bit his lip from the way her frightened form sounded so cute. Waving it again, he was now assured no one would hear them, no matter how loud Hermione was, he grinned at this.

Shifting slightly he pulled at her nightgown, it was modest. All the better to rip off. Hermione didn't move, she stayed perfectly still and scrunched up her face. Sighing he lifted it over her, and stared at her breasts, they were chubby and biggish and looked so warm and inviting that you could hug and squeeze them. 

"Please don't look," she mumbled positioning her arms to cover herself yet only make them seem more eager to jump out of her cage. 

"Hermione, I won't tease you if you enjoy it. It's not my fault,"

Hermione opened her eyes, only to glare at him though, "Not your fault? You're going to rape me!"

Remus shook his head and repositioned himself, "It's either I mate you now, or Moony will" he explained, no remorse on his face.

She paled as she looked up at him, mate? Moony?

"It's the full moon next week" he pointed out "And since my mate has been in such close quarters, Moony feels the need to... Properly mate you" he explained.

"Properly? Mate - me?"

"Yes, Hermione" he patted her head condescendingly as he smiled tiredly at her "Now may we just get this over and fuck?"

"No! You're going to rape me!" She cried indignantly, her boobs bouncing as she yelled.

He nodded as he rubbed his face, upright ignoring her and her concerns.  
Quickly he wrapped his hands around her waist and lifted her on top of him even as she hit and whacked at him. He sighed and started running his thumbs gently across her hips much to her shock and displeasure. Holding her in place with his left hand he used his right hand to start gently moving against her clitoris earning a shout from Hermione as she asked him to stop. Continuing on, he rubbed gentle circles around her and smiled when a moan escaped her lips, leaving her scowling the second after.

He gently played with her, engrossed in her facial expressions of shock, anger, and pleasure. She gripped onto his shoulders, her breasts in his face and moaned his name quietly. He pinched her clitoris and she helped, stroking her quickly he watches as her face went bright red as she screamed his name, his cock bouncing up straight in reaction.

She didn't look him in the eye afterwards but she did slowly ease into his grip.  
"Do it, Remus, Fuck me" she breathed, her lips parted as he kissed her passionately, dominating her mouth with a strict force.

He slid a finger into her opening, greeted kindly by her warm tightness. Moving it in her slowly as to not upset his now contempt mate he watched her breath as she also moved herself up and down gently on his hand. Soon he moved a second finger in her than another and watched as she cried slightly.  
Taking his hand out, he moved her onto her hands and knees. He rubbed the head of his cock at her entrance, feeling her move with concern and worry. "You panic to much, relax," he told her, watching as she mumbled something incoherent under her breath.

Gently he pressed into her, she bit her lip as she whimpered in slight pain. He stopped. "You're a virgin?" He asked, looking confused at her.

Hermione raised an eyebrow as she winced when she turned to look at him, "What did you expect? I'm only fifteen" she told him, staring at him with a stubborn point in her eyes.

"Fuck," he breathed, Hermione seemed surprised at his use of language "Almost forgot you were a kid". She glared at him before turning back to her original position.

Grabbing onto her hips, he pushed deeply into her, earning a soft moan from the girl. Repeating the action a few times he now felt fully confident that she was stretched and ready.

Without warning her he slapped against her quickly, a loud moan escaped her and she joined his rhythm and pushed against him. They're actions continued, them in a sweaty state as Remus pushed his fat cock into Hermione whilst she moaned loudly. Her hand often going down to rub her nether area and give off the needed friction.

"R-Remus" she'd moaned loudly, pushing her face deep into her pillow "I think I'm going to -" she didn't finish the sentence as her body spasmed with pleasure.

Remus growled delightfully as he continued to fuck deeper into her, his hands exploring each and every inch of her body.

Soon, he too, felt himself on the edge of pleasure.

"Hermione. Hermione. Hermione." He repeated his short raspy breath as he held himself in her.

"No. Not in me," she told him in horror, he growled at her but pulled out and left his dick quivering on her back. He watched in fascination as his white essence spilled out onto her back and he breathed a sigh of relief, Moony could rest now. He collapsed down and wrapped his arm around Hermione, although she might not except it now, she was destined by fate to be his.  
He remembered how he'd once denied it too, but these things don't lie, and although he hated to push this burden onto anyone especially a young girl. He couldn't stop this, it was either he did it or Moony did.

He felt Hermione slowly fall asleep in and he held her close as he thought about just how fucked up as a man he was.


End file.
